Tal vez
by PackedWithLove
Summary: "¿Cómo podía gustarme? Yo no soy de las chicas a las que les gusten los "niños lindos que tocan la guitarra" ¡Es un cliché cursi y barato! Bobadas de niñas tontas…" Reto CRACK. Varias parejas.


**¡Hola! Gente de Fanfiction, buenos días, tardes o noches. El propósito de este fic es que se relajen un poco. Como autores o lectores es bueno ejercicio de parejas crack :D! No puedes decir que algo no te gusta si no lo has probado ¿Cierto?**

 **Bueno, en realidad ese no es el objetivo, podría ser, pero no lo es. El objetivo es que algunos autores que no solemos estar** **muy activos, nos unámos a este raro reto de parejas crack, ¿Por qué? Porque nos agradamos y somos gente chida xD No se sí los autores actuales tengan interacciones, pero en nuestros tiempos (Lo sé, muy vieja yo xD) nos pasábamos el msn y hacíamos este tipo de cosas, además de jugar juegos raros de verdad o reto y terminar poniendo un estado o foto de Justin Bieber como castigo xD Y aunque no lo crean, han pasado cinco años desde entonces.**

 **En fin, No los entretengo y lean bajo su propio riesgo, besos a todos.**

* * *

 _"¿Cómo podía gustarme? Yo no soy de las chicas a las que les gusten los "niños lindos que tocan la guitarra" ¡Es un cliché cursi y barato! Bobadas de niñas tontas…-Pensó Eva"_

La peli negra miró el pizarrón con aburrimiento, nunca fue una fanática de las ciencias. No era tonta, pero tampoco era como si fuese su pasión.

Miró a cierto músico discretamente, y poco a poco su mirada se suavizó…

 _"¿Por qué, por qué justo él?"_ Se maldijo internamente y apretó su lápiz hasta romperlo. Le causaba una furia infinita su estado. No era que odiara enamorarse, era consciente que en algún momento pasaría, pero…¿De Trent? ¿Tenía que ser él? ¿El loco fanático del número nueve? ¿El chico que solía salir con la gótica?

¡No podía ni explicárselo a sí misma! Ella nunca fue muy cercana a él, o a su grupo de amigos, la verdad es que no sabía mucho de ese " _círculo popular_ ". Solo sabía que al verlo, sentía algo extraño en su estómago ¿Vómito quizá? Le gustaba decirse que era aquello, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Ojala lo fuera. Ojalá no fuera real que el corazón le palpitara cada vez que él se le acercaba con el fin de hacerle una pregunta de rutina como _"¿A qué hora tenemos_ _laboratorio?_ " o " _¿Tienes un lápiz_?" Ojala sintiera asco por él.

Ojalá sus piernas no flaquearan cuando lo ve sin camisa a escondidas en los vestidores.

Suspiró pesadamente y de manera sutil se asomó un poco a la libreta de Trent, lo cual le fue fácil, pues se sentaba al lado de ella. Vio que había algo escrito en las orillas y achino un poco los ojos para intentar observar con claridad… " _T+L_ "

" _Genial, le gusta la rubia tonta_ " Pensó bufando.

* * *

Al sonar el timbre, se indico la hora de un breve receso, y obviamente iría el gimnasio para aprovechar el tiempo, en vez de pensar en " _Estúpidos chicos tontos que gustan de estúpidas chicas tontas"._

De pronto alguien chocó con ella…

-¿Qué te pa…-Eva lo miro fijamente y se quedo callada.

-Hey, Justo te estaba buscando Eva-Le sonrió cálidamente lo cual le obligo a la chica a desviar la mirada- ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca es tarde para empezar con eso del gimnasio…no es mi estilo pero creo que puedes ayudarme, ¿Cierto?-Preguntó y esta asintió sonrojada- Esta bien…¿Te sientes bien?-

\- S-Sí..yo iré…al baño…Nos vemos en el gimnasio Trent-Se esforzó en parecer firme mientras se auto regañaba.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño de damas, que se encontraban bajo las escaleras. Rodó sus ojos al ver a una clásica pareja besuqueándose en una pared.

-¡Búsquense una habitación!-Exclamó llamando la atención del peli verde y la rubia. El de piercings estaba a punto de decirle algo al respecto, sin embargo Bridgette lo detuvo y ambos volvieron a besarse. Eva nuevamente roló la mirada y se dirigió al baño…

* * *

-Estúpida gente caliente…-Murmuró entrando a los sanitarios para damas.

Se acercó al espejo para refrescarse un poco la cara. Miró el reflejo. Tal vez no era el concepto de una persona atractiva, pero no estaba tan mal _"¿O sí?"_ No le agradaba mucho su uniceja, pero no se avergonzaría por nada en ella. Tenía confianza, y eso es lo que más vale en una mujer _"¿Verdad?"_

Suspiró. No engañaba a nadie. No era femenina, y a pesar de tener curvas, no eran completamente femeninas. Era bastante tosca y no sabía comportarse. Jamás había besado a nadie y nunca escuchó que alguien gustase de ella. Quizá si se maquillara…

Tonterías. " _Confianza Eva, confianza_ "…Se distrajo se su análisis gracias a algunas risas provenientes de una cabina de ducha. Risas femeninas. Se asomó un poco por lo bajo y pudo divisar a _"La estúpida rubia_ " que le gustaba a Trent tomando una ducha _…"¿En la escuela? ¿Realmente alguien hace eso?_ "…Más, notó que no estaba sola, había una morena, reprimió una risa cuando se dio cuenta que era " _La chica tipo A"_.

Lindsay estaba desnuda, bajo la regadera mientras abrazaba de una manera comprometedora a la morocha. Esta acariciaba los grandes senos de la primera, y de vez en vez hacía un cariño a estos con sus labios. La oji azul soltó algunos sonidos cortos y le devolvió el favor a su aparente amiga. Courtney la besó profundamente a la vez que su mano iba descendiendo entre las piernas de la rubia…

Eva cerró los ojos y prefirió salir del lugar enseguida.

" _Demasiada gente estúpida en un solo día"_ Se dijo.

* * *

La peli negra entró al gimnasio y buscó a Trent con la mirada. Claramente lo ubicó enseguida, se relajó un poco…El guitarrista intentaba hacer pesas, y lo lograba, con dificultad pero lo lograba. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que está casi se resbalaba de sus brazos cuando el miraba por la ventana.

Eva corrió la mirada hasta esta y notó que se encontraban Leshawna, Bridgette y Gwen, las dos últimas bastante abrazadas, e incluso se miraban algo cariñosas. Y la primera simplemente hablaba y hablaba…

-¿Estás listo para el entrenamiento de verdad?-Preguntó Eva intentando sonar segura.

Trent asintió.

Eva comenzó a indicarle que hacer. Obviamente iniciaron con un poco de calentamiento, en el transcurso el chico hizo algunas bromas que le parecieron graciosas a ella.

Comenzaron a charlar, del tiempo, de la escuela, de todo…

La deportista le enseñó a Trent a cómo usar cada máquina en todas las velocidad posibles y de todas las formas. Inclusive en un momento, al querer ella tomar una botella, junto su mano con la de él por accidente. No lo admitiría, pero aquello había sido especial, al menos para ella.

Miró su mano disimuladamente…Sintió algo.

* * *

Al final del día Trent había decido pasarla en la entrada, decía que esperaba a _"alguien"_. A pesar de aquello Eva decidió sentarse al lado de él, con la tonta excusa de que también esperaba a una persona. El oji verde comenzó a tocar su guitarra, y la chica se perdió en dichas melodías…

Tal vez se avergonzaba a si misma por actuar de esa forma. Pero lo que sentía por él era inexplicable.

Le gustaba. No lo amaba. Tal vez no era con quién soñaba tener una familia ni querría ser su esposa algún día. Pero le gustaba, como te puede gustar un color o un helado. No recordaba desde hace cuanto sentía eso, ni sabía con seguridad que le seguiría gustando mañana o pasado mañana.

Quizá dejaría de gustarle en un mes o en un año. Tal vez en una semana o toda la vida.

La verdad es que ella no sabía nada de eso ni se lo preguntaría o perdería el sueño por ello.

Solo era consciente de que le gustaba. Le gustaba ahora. En este preciso momento.

Y eso era lo que le importaba.

" _Tal vez debería decirle_ …" Pensó mirándolo una vez más. Y él le sonrió, como le sonríes a cualquiera. A un amigo o a un maestro. Sonrisa por compromiso.

Sin embargo, esta se tornó en una real. La emoción se podía ver en aquel par de ojos. Pero obviamente la aceitunada mirada no iba dirigida a ella. Se volteó y divisó a Leshawna, saludando al chico que estaba a su lado. La misma sonrisa que el muchacho solía tener con Gwen hace ya bastante tiempo.

Sintió un ligero apretujón en su interior.

 _"Será mejor en otro momento…_ " Rectificó en su mente.

* * *

Sonrió otra vez disfrutando de la imagen del músico ante ella. Y él le dio aquella sonrisa por compromiso que ya conocía.

Pero a Eva no le importó. Tal vez… Sólo tal vez…podría fingir por un momento que era real.

Tal vez podría imaginar que el alguna vez sintiera por ella más que una pequeña amistad.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez...

* * *

 **Bueno genteeeeeeeee! Espero que les haya gustado el fic, creo que está raro pero fue divertido hacerlo xD Un TrentxEva ni yo me lo hubiera imaginado, pero se me hace muy padre porque es como una pareja tan improbable que es enfermo y eso es genial xD Y pudieron notar que hubo algunas otras parejas crack...Podrán ver un poco más de estas parejas en los fics de el resto de los autores que participan en el reto crack. Así que les recomiendo mucho leerlos!**

 **Creo que soy la primera de nuestro pequeño grupito en subir el fic xD Así que aprovecho para mandarles un abrazo super enorme a Bonne, Talo, Nia, Tía Linda y Natt. Y si están por ahí, también a Ale y Lily 3**

 **Y ya saben que ustedes siguen :P, espero que me dejen review porque actualmente casi nadie deja review! Sólo tienen que picar ese hermoso botón cito y escribir su opinión sobre el fic :3!, pero en fin, sean educados y les deseó mucha inspiración a todos :3!**

 **~MIREYA DxC**


End file.
